


Ripped Petals

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mother's Day, Murder, Sabotage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Things become dark when another enemy looms over them. They must solve the mess before it gets too big to handle.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next mystery. It takes place at a flower shop. Again, I'm using a real place; Marine Florists Shop. Mainly because I never read the comics and I have no idea what kind of stores or places they have there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. AA will be updated next.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The workers were decorating for Mother's Day. They had signs up announcing the yearly Mother's Day sale. Flowers, plants, gift baskets, and gift certificates were on display, along with other gifts such as perfume, jewelry, mugs, and candy. 

Fluffy flower decorations were left hanging from the ceiling. Garden hanging fans were added. Ceramic vases filled with flower bouquets were placed on each floor with Balloons. A banner saying 'Happy Mother's Day' hung over the main entrance.

Boxes filled with Memorial's Day decorations were placed aside for later that month. There were red, white, and blue patriotic decor,

Odin and Frigga loved the end results. Frigga felt happy and special.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were at school. So the husbands cuddled up on the couch.

"We should go on a date." Bucky was saying.

"That sounds perfect. Just tell me when. I'll call for a sitter or leave the kids with the Hales." Steve smiled.

"Nice. It'll be just you and me and romance." Bucky smiled. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

_**a vague location;** _

A mystery person went over their plans. They had plotted everything out in secret. This had to be perfect! They were completely focused on their task. They smirked as everything fell together. Excellent.

 _'This will be perfect. Just you wait. You won't see it coming!'_ they thought.


	2. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families are ready to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan;_ **

Boyd took his siblings and Erica shopping. They needed to get Mother's Day gifts for their moms. They shopped around for gifts.

"Erica, do you think my mom would like this dress?" Boyd asked.

"Ask Alicia. She'll know better than I would." Erica suggested.

"Okay, dear," Boyd said as he walked over to his sister.

* * *

While the group were shopping, Ryan and Bucky helped Steve deliver his commissions. Ken, Dylan, and Hank loved the family portraits.

"Thanks, guys!" Dylan smiled as he looked at the family portrait, they were seated in from of A Taste of Home. Ken had a similar reaction when he saw their family in Botanic Garden with Cherry Blossom petals falling around them. Hank smiled when he saw their family portrait, the background was the Golden Bridge.

"Our wives will love them." Hank promised.

* * *

**_Panera Bread, Manhattan;_ **

****Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for lunch. They ordered mac n' cheese with sandwiches. Bucky opted for bacon turkey bravo, while Steve asked for roasted turkey avocado BLT. They had apples with their lunch. Their choice of drinks were strawberry banana smoothie for Steve, and Superfruit smoothie with Greek yogurt for Bucky. They had candy cookies for dessert. They enjoyed their lunches and were extremely happy. As the date came to an end, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families, plus Danielle, and Stiles got together for dinner. Dinner was steak with baked potatoes and broccoli. They drank milk with their meal. They chatted away about their summer plans. They were excited and happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went out to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They laughed and shared their meal of spaghetti and meatballs with salad. They had tiramisu for dessert. Peter and Chris shared a steamy kiss. Peter smirked and kissed his husband again.


	3. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An order swap inconveniences a flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;_ **

The crew were busy at work baking treats for Mother's Day while the remaining crew decorated the bakery cafe.

In addition to the usual sugar cookies and vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry cupcakes with buttercream frosting, there were other kinds of treats such as spring biscotti, chocolate cream puffs in the shape of swans, cakes, and fruit treats.

Fruit treats consisted of mixed berry trifle, lemon truffles, and cherry limeade macaroons. Cakes consisted of chocolate mousse cake, strawberry and raspberry cheesecake.

The sugar cookies were cut in flower shapes. There were tulips, buttercups, poppies, sunflowers, and hibiscus flowers.

Specialty cupcakes consisted of spring cupcakes with fondant nestling baby bluebirds, sugar flowers or candy flowers on top. Additional flavors were; orange almond, green tea, triple citrus, and blueberry lemon. Bronwen tasted the final results and beamed brightly.

"Great job as usual! now, let's put them in the display case."

* * *

**_Marine Florists Shop, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Cheyenne arrived at the flower shop where she worked. After signing in, Cheyenne headed to her work station. Her team put together their respective bouquets and gift wrapped them and plants.

All of sudden, a clerk arrived with a panicked announcement.

"Halt! The tags are mixed up!" she exclaimed. Cheyenne was dismayed while her co workers groaned. They sighed and unwrapped the packages before going to check with the manager. They would need to recheck the original orders so they could fix it.

* * *

**_Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went out on a group date. They went to visit the Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island. They took pictures of the monument and then huddled together in front of the Statue.

They had a lot of fun. The couples had an amazing time.

"We'll have to come back." Brett said.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families, Danielle, Isaac, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for a pizza dinner. There were plain cheese, veggie and meat lovers, and pepperoni. In addition, they had caesar salad, breadsticks with red sauce, and soda liter bottles. There were regular and diet coke, sprite, and grape fanta.

They filled their plates with pizza slices, salad, and breadsticks before sitting down. Plastic cups were set out besides their paper plates. They talked and laughed over their meal. It was a good dinner. After dinner, they cleaned up and sat the kids down to watch 'Coco.'

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had the place to themselves while the kids were up at the penthouse. So Bucky set out to keep his promise to Steve. They had dinner; butternut squash ravioli with chicken and white wine. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake with strawberries as garnish.

After they finished eating their dessert, they cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then they went upstairs to their bedroom.

Bucky locked the door behind him as they got undressed. When they were completely nude, Steve crawled onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and joined Steve. Bucky lined himself up before thrusting in. The pace was slow and steady, Bucky was determined to draw this out.

A long while later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came across their bellies. Bucky cursed as he followed his husband over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hands a task to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, AA should be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were in their office. Skye had come up with a new filing system and wanted to implete it. So they had files on the floor, as they pulled files out of cabinets and reshuffled them. All of sudden, Cheyenne walked into the agency.

"I have a case for you." she announced.

"What is it?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Cheyenne sighed.

"Take a seat." Stiles suggested. They all sat down to take down the story.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter Parker approached Ryan. He needed her help with a matter.

"Ryan, I need your help with something." he began.

"Why do you need my help for?" Ryan responded. In reply, Peter handed Ryan a key.

"This is a storage locker key. This keeps all of my cameras and other important materials safe." he explained.

"Okay, I will watch it." Ryan promised.

* * *

While Ryan was being entrusted, Peter and Chris went out for pho. They shared their noodles and talked about their own respective days. Chris kissed Peter's hand and the wolf smiled at his husband with so much love and care.

* * *

**_Chess & Checkers House, South End of Central Park, Manhattan;_ **

Camden, Isaac, and Zack met up at Central Park for some bonding time. They visited the Chess & Checkers House near the South End of the park.

They played board games and had fun. There were Chess, Checkers, Dominoes, and backgammon available. The games were a great way to hang out and relax.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about their respective days. Soon, the night grew late, so they switched the light off and settled down to sleep. They drifted off in the realm of dreams.


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens come to Steve for help with Father's Day gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw. One of the reasons why I wanted to write this fic is the chance to include flower language. More on that in future chapters.

The detectives visited Marine Florists Shop. The two story shop was beautiful and fragrant. There were coolers filled with flowers. Shelves held candy, gourmet food, fruits, and other goodies. There were balloons, plants, and cards.

"Marine Florists sells flowers, plants, gift baskets, and things you can stuff a gift basket with." Cheyenne began.

"They have them for all kinds of occasions including holidays. My bosses can explain more." Cheyenne continued as she waved to an older woman in her 40s.

"Meet Mrs. Yamanaka. Mrs. Yamanaka, those are the detectives I told you about." Cheyenne introduced.

"Nice to meet you." they said as they shook hands.

"Follow me. I'll show you around." Mrs. Yamanaka smiled.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve received new clients in Ryan and the Boyd siblings.

"We want gifts for our dads." Alicia began. Ryan had a note in her hands.

"This is from Malia and Allison. They want a painting for their dads. They're paying for it." Ryan explained.

"Portrait, or landscape, or scenario?" Steve wanted to know.

"Scenario." Ryan answered.

"Portrait." Boyd said.

"Okay, kids. I've got you." Steve smiled.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled closely on the couch while exchanging kisses.

"We need to get our mothers their gifts." Steve was saying.

"We can visit the flower shop where Ryan's friend Cheyenne works. Ryan mentioned that they sell extra gifts like gift baskets or balloons." Bucky suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Steve brightened. They kissed again and smiled.

* * *

**_Marine Florists, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives were being shown around by Mrs. Yamanaka when an incident happened. They discovered that some flowers were missing petals. They had been ripped off the stem entirely. Cries of dismay were heard.

"Not again!" Ino moaned. They sighed as Mrs. Yamanaka went to check on the situation.

"We need to check it out." Stiles said as they headed to the newest crime scene.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up while they talked about their day.

"Interesting case." Stiles was saying.

"What kind of harm can anyone do at a flower shop?" Derek wanted to know.

"We have plenty of time to find out. What I want to know is why anyone would want to put a flower shop out of business?" Stiles responded.

"Anyone really. Jealous rivals or disgruntled clients." Derek replied.

"Oh well. Again, there's plenty of time to figure it out." Stiles nodded before they settled back down to cuddle.


	6. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company thrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something and just ran out of time.

**_Marine Florists, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

A few days had passed since the detectives took the case. More acts of sabotage continued to plague Marine Florists. Bouquets were ruined with mixed up messages.

The flowers in Get Well bouquets were swapped out with Ambrosia or Begonias, or white Mums or purple carnations.

"What happened to the Azaleas, white hyacinth, daisies, and daffodils?" Cheyenne asked the others.

"Exactly! I know I put bouquets of a dozen red roses, arbutus, aster, pink, white, and red camellias, red carnations, red chrysanthemums, daisies, forget-me-nots, gardenias, gloxinia, jonquil, white lilies, orchids, primroses, red tulips, and blue violets on that table yesterday!" Aisha started a rant.

"There even were extra flowers for married couples such as ivy, lily-of-the-valley, myrtle, orange blossoms, peonies, bridal roses, red and white roses, stephanotis and phlox. Now there's only aster, white camellias, daisies, gardenias, jonquil, white lilies, myrtle left with those!" she finished, pointing to the table. The group went over to look and gasped. Flowers intended for romantic bouquets were replaced with either a bouquet of withered flowers or yellow mums, or fir, or black roses or general poppies.

Finally, flowers intended for Mother's Day bouquets were the most puzzling of all. They had been replaced with bells of Ireland, or cattail, or palm leaves or ivy sprigs of white tendrils.

"We have aster, azalea, daffodils, cherry blossoms. We need more pink roses, orchids, day and calla lilies." Ino announced.

"Okay, write all of that down." Megumi instructed.

"Ino can help you remove the flowers that doesn't belong." Inochi added.

"The rest of you can work on our remaining orders." Megumi finished. Cheyenne took the flowers that didn't belong and handed them to Ino. Ino in turn dumped them on Konohamaru and Hanabi. They could have them for clues.

Marisol started writing down a list of flowers they needed to get from the store room while Aisha and Felix started working on their other remaining orders. Derek and Stiles went to the owners and asked for the employee list. Then they ran the names through a background to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Jane, Darcy, and the remaining Pym Tech and SI employees had their annual monthly meeting. They were excited about their success. The expo had lived up beyond their wildest expectations.

"Because of your hard work and talent, we are giving the employees of both companies raises." Howard announced. They burst into cheers and smiles.

* * *

A hour later, Peter and Chris went on a lunch date at a burger joint. They had a lot of fun. Peter and Chris kissed and had a great time.

* * *

**_kitchen dining area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner was BQ sandwiches with watermelon, potato chips, and house salad. They talked about their respective days as they dug in. At the end of their meal, they cleaned up and smiled.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were in bed fast sleep. So the parents went upstairs to their room. They locked the door while they kissed. Then they stripped down and Bucky grabbed the lube as Steve crawled onto the bed.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and followed his husband onto the bed. Bucky parted Steve's legs and pushed inside. The pace was slow and thorough.

A few minutes later, they were close to their orgasms, so Bucky reached down and wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked his husband to orgasm. They both came with hushed groans. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia: your love is reciprocated  
> Begonia: beware!  
> White chrysanthemum: truth  
> Purple carnations: capricious  
> Bouquet of withered flowers: rejected love  
> Yellow chrysanthemum: slighted love  
> general poppy: eternal sleep  
> fir: time  
> black roses: death  
> bells of Ireland: good luck  
> cattail: peace  
> palm leaves: victory and success  
> ivy sprigs of white tendrils: anxious to please


	7. Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group visits Marine Florists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. AA will be updated next.

The detectives focused on their investigation. Sadly, one day, they received a flower bouquet complete with a death threat. The bouquet were made of Begonia flowers, geranium, monkshood, and black roses. They were surprised by the bouquet.

"Back off, or we'll make the messages a reality." Konohamaru read.

"At least they are creative." Stiles said.

"Yeah, let's also hope that they are bluffing." Derek said. They set out to find some connections.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to an ice cream shop. They bought ice cream cones, cups, sundaes, or banana splits. They had a lot of fun together. It was the perfect night out.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Lahey, and Townsend families, plus Chris, Danielle, Stiles, and the Rogers-Barnes kids got together for a pasta dinner. Dinner consisted of pasta with white and red sauces, meatballs, fresh greens and caprese salads, and herb bread. They had either milk or water to drink. Dessert was chocolate gelato sandwiches. They were really happy. It was a nice evening.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out to dinner at Olive Garden. They enjoyed their huge supper. The meal was spinach-artichoke dip with pita chips and caesar salad. The main course was chicken alfredo with breadsticks. They had regular coke to drink. Dessert was seasonal sicilian cheesecake.

After dinner, they watched Hello Dolly! at broadway. They loved the play and the rom-com. As the curtain came down, they kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

**_Marine Florists;  
_ **

The culprit decided to pay Marine Florists another visit. So they snuck into Marine Florists and got to work. They were messing with the flowers when Felix walked in. They fought in the back room for several minutes. All of sudden, Felix was stabbed in the chest. The criminal now turned killer backed up. When she made it to the door, she turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonia: beware!  
> geranium: folly  
> monkshood: beware, a deadly foe is near  
> black roses: death


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get word of the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_Marine Florists, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Parrish and his squad arrived at Marine Florists. The body in the backroom was surrounded by broken pots and dirt.

"What happened?" Parrish asked the ME Melinda May.

"We have a stabbing death. Knife went in just under the rib. Punctured a lung." May began.

"Was it an intentional stab?" Parrish wanted to know.

"It was but it wasn't premeditated. Someone was rushing. It wasn't extremely deep towards the end." May answered.

"So our killer was surprised but ready." Parrish mused. They allowed the ME to take the body.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The bakery held their yearly Mother's Day sale. The bakery was decked out in decorations. There were flower decorations everywhere from the hanging decor to the balloons in the corner.

The chocolate cream puff swans won first place as the top best seller. Second place went to the berry trifle. Third place was the candy flower cupcakes. The treats sold out quickly. It was a smashing success.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives held a meeting at the agency, complete with a pizza dinner. Most detectives were able to come. They ordered pepperoni, plain cheese, veggie and meat lovers. Breadsticks and salad came as side dishes. There were liters of soda; root beer, regular and diet cokes, sprite, and grape fanta.

Paper plates and napkins were brought out as Hanabi set the table. Liam grabbed the plastic tableware and cups. Everyone grabbed a plate and filled with with pizza slices, salad, and breadsticks. As they sat down to eat, they discussed the case.

"Okay, so we have a victim." Stiles was saying.

"Yeah. They were not bluffing." Derek replied.

"I didn't think that they would kill this soon," Masumi commented.

"They are going to panic now." Hanabi noted.

"They're getting sloppy." Derek said.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Ryan and Isaac babysat Cassie and the Rogers-Barnes kids. Their parents had an evening out. Dinner was mac n' cheese with chicken, onions, and bell peppers. They had milk to drink. The kids enjoyed their dinner and thanked them for cooking. Then they helped them clean up, before they sat in the den to watch Duck Tales.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out to a Thai shop for dinner. They enjoyed their evening. After dinner, they kissed and went by a bar for a few drinks before heading home to cuddle.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives the detectives a well deserved surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-11 will be posted next. I was on a roll last night.

A few days later, the detectives were going through the suspect list. They had broken down the list to two people; Marisol and Aisha.

"Both women have opportunity to make the business suffer. However, what are we doing about the murder?" Derek was saying.

"They were both working at the shop in the days leading up to the murder. They snooped around in unauthorized areas on camera." Hanabi reported.

"Can we link them to the murder?" Stiles wanted to know. They shrugged, not knowing the answer.

* * *

After lunch, Tony visited the agency. He had a special treat for them.

"I have tickets to the Fantastic Beasts comic convention that has your names all over it." he announced, taking out an envelope.

"What?!" they yelled.

"It takes place; Friday through Monday; Memorial Day weekend." Tony explained.

"Thank you so much, Tony!" Stiles beamed.

"No problem, kids." came the reply.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a food festival. The date was filled with delicious food and good times. It was a perfect date.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve set up some tiny easels to paint with their kids. They had a lot of fun together. The kids all drew pictures of themselves. It was a great time.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This case is too much. I'm tired of death." Stiles sighed.

"Me too, Stiles." Derek agreed.

"We can avoid taking those kinds of cases for now." Stiles suggested. They kissed.


	10. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have to deal with another stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-11 will be updated next.

**_Pier 6, Brooklyn Bridge Park, Brooklyn;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Masumi, Ryan, and Alicia took Boyd's younger siblings and the other kids to Brooklyn Bridge Park. The kids picked flowers from the flower field, and had fun sliding down the slide at Slide Mountain. They played in the sand at the Sandbox village. They had fun on the swings and flew through the air on ropes at Swing Valley.

It warmed the caretakers' hearts to hear the kids laugh. Then they started setting up the picnic tables for lunch.

"Okay, kids! Come get your lunch," Boyd called them. They were setting the food out. The kids went running. They arrived to find an assortment of food.

Lunch consisted of rainbow fruit skewers ham and cheese sandwich rolls, antipasto skewers, tomato, cucumber, and feta salad, fresh black eyed peas salad, cheese ball trio, dill scallion dip with potato chips, 5-ingredient salsa with tortilla chips, and potato salad. They had strawberry lemonade or water to drink.

Dessert were chocolate chip cookies, lemon meringue pie, S'mores bars, regular cheesecake in a jar, and chocolate cupcakes. They sat down to eat and talk.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

While the kids were at Brooklyn Bridge Park, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They rolled in their bed nude as they kissed. Eventually, they came up for air and Bucky rolled Steve onto his back and spread his legs. Then Bucky grabbed the lube and started to slick up his fingers. Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve and set a fast, hard pace. Several minutes later, they were close to their orgasms. So Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking. He stroked Steve to orgasm.

Steve clawed at his husband's back before he came. Bucky held out for a bit longer before he spilled deep inside of his husband. They kissed as they came down. Smiling, they kissed again before getting up to shower.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives got together for a meeting. They were running out of leads.

"We have hit yet another dead end." Stiles was saying.

"Lovely. What kind of evidence do we still have?" Derek wanted to know.

"Not enough to narrow down the list." came the reply.

"We have to set a trap. There's no time left to gather evidence." Konohamaru declared. So they settled down to try to figure out a workable plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the culprit paced the floor trying to figure out their next move. They couldn't take the constant scrutiny any longer! It was getting nearly impossible to continue their work! About five minutes later, they got the perfect idea ever.

"Perfect." they smirked.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out Marine Florists. They found hiding places in the back room and settled down to wait. A hour later, the killer arrived and headed to the back room and to where the Gift baskets were kept.

They arrived at the station and plopped a bag on the table. Pulling items out of the bag, they got right to work. They had just swapped out the candy box with Harry Potter's gummy jelly slugs and cockroach clusters when they were grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Stiles declared.


	11. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take their chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

_**back room, Marine Florists, Brooklyn;** _

The detectives stared at their culprit. The killer glared at them defiantly.

"So, it was you all along, Marisol." Hanabi said. Marisol was furious and yelled,

"Mind your own business! This is all your fault!" she seethed. A moment later, she started throwing things and screaming.

* * *

While Marisol was having her temper tantrum, Stiles texted Parrish. Eventually, Marisol broke down and confessed,

"I did it because I was paid. After Felix died, I didn't want to do it anymore, but he made me." she admitted.

"Who forced you?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Elijah Winters." came the shaky reply. The police arrived shortly after and took her into custody. The detectives started their search for the mastermind; Elijah Winters.

* * *

About a half hour later, the detectives found Elijah Winters's address. So they headed to his house to confront him. Sadly, Elijah was waiting inside his living room with a gun. He shot at them and they dove for cover.

The neighbors heard the gunshots and called the police. Within ten minutes, the police arrived and stormed the house. Winters was arrested. He struggled furiously and had to be detained in ankle cuffs in addition to the usual handcuffs.

* * *

**_NYPD police station, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Police officers dragged the screaming mastermind into the station. Winters cursed them out as he tried to get out of the cuffs. He insulted their parentage and ancestry. 

"Watch out, he will try to escape at all costs." Natasha warned.

"Noted," the booking officer said as Winters was booked. Winters was then taken to the cells where he would stay until his trial.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****Derek and Stiles were finally alone in their bedroom. They cuddled up in their bed. The couple couldn't stop kissing.


	12. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens try to move on from the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

_**detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;** _

The detectives met at the agency the next morning. Derek bought a box of Munchkins donut holes to celebrate their success. The flavors were; glazed chocolate, blueberry, cinnamon-sugar, powdered vanilla, glazed, and jelly. After thanking Derek for the donuts, the detectives sat down with milk or coffee to enjoy their treats. They needed that break.

* * *

A hour later, Ino and Cheyenne visited the agency. They carried a gift wrapped gift basket and a bouquet of pink, peach, and cream roses. The gift basket consisted apples, pears, oranges, grapefruits, chocolates, wafers, crackers and cheese, teas, jams, and many kinds of delicious goodies and food.

"These are for you from us." Ino began.

"Those are a thank you for your hard work." she finished.

"Anytime." Derek smiled as they took the gift basket and flowers.

"Thank you for the gifts and flowers." Stiles smiled back.

"It is no problem." Cheyenne responded.

* * *

**_Starbucks, Manhattan;_ **

The couples went out on a group date to a Starbucks. They ordered either frappuiccino drinks or strawberry smoothies. The options were; triple mocha frappuccino, green tea frappuccino, caramel frappuccino, lemon bar creme frappuccino, and many more kinds.

In order not to drink on an empty stomach, they ordered chocolate chip cookie or muffin, almond croissant, confetti heart cake pops, or marshmallow dream bars. They enjoyed the date. It was close and intimate.

* * *

In the meantime, Camden, Isaac, and Zack visited the pizzeria to hang out. They got their usual orders and sat down to eat. They caught up with each other on their current lives. They enjoyed themselves. It was good to see each other again.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went upstairs to their room and locked the door. They stripped down to their birthday suits. Then Steve crawled onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and joined his husband.

Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly, causing the latter to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow and sweet.

About a hour later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he spilled his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cream rose: thoughtfulness  
> peach rose: 'thank you', deep appreciation and gratitude  
> pink rose: admiration, gladness, joy, gratitude,


	13. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sends time with their mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

Ken knocked on the bedroom door and smiled as his wife sat up. Using his hand, he pushed against the door and picked up a huge bed tray of breakfast.

"Good morning, beauty." he greeted.

"Well, good morning," Noshiko smiled, moving her bed hair away from her face.

"What is all of this?" she finished. Breakfast consisted of miso soup, egg rolls, rice, grilled fish, and japanese pickles.

"Well, it is a very special day today." Ken smiled.

"That's good enough for me, dear." Noshiko responded. They kissed and shared the breakfast.

The Boyd siblings and their dad served Azalea breakfast in bed. Breakfast was eggs and bacon, hash browns, and toast with grape jelly. There was orange juice to drink.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" the kids chorused. Azalea smiled at the lovely meal.

"Thank you, dears." she responded.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Danielle, and Isaac gathered in the dining room for brunch. They invited friends over.

Brunch consisted of egg casserole, buttermilk biscuits, crackers and cheese, spinach and ham egg bakes, cheesy potatoes, breakfast burritos, strawberry crepes, caprese quiche, peach and avocado salad, and mac n' cheese.

Dessert were; cinnamon buns, glazed lemon blueberry scones, a fruit platter, coffee cake muffins, raspberry oatmeal crumble bars, funfetti cupcakes, mini pancake muffins, banana bread, orange blossom madeleines, and nutella stuffed crepes.

They were smiling and happy. It was a perfect time to talk and relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam, Brett, and Danielle skyped with their mothers. They were in a happy mood. They loved seeing their babies.

"How are you, Mom?" Brett asked. Mrs. Talbot smiled,

"Better now that I get to see your handsome face." she responded. Brett smiled and kept talking to his mother for another hour. Liam and his mom chatted away. Danielle and her mom caught up. It made Mrs. Mills smile to see her daughter.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead, Kingston County, New York;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, extended Barnes family, and Sarah celebrated Mother's Day at George and Winifred's house. The family gave Winifred, Sarah, and Becca bouquets of flowers from Marine Florists. There were gift baskets and cards to go with said bouquets.

The bouquets consisted of; azaleas, day lilies, daisies, orchids, pink and red roses, red tulips, red chrysanthemums, and white carnations. The gift baskets were filled with fruit, cookies, chocolates, and many kinds of delicious treats.

The mothers were really happy with their gifts. They thanked everyone. The families celebrated their mothers and their sacrifices.

* * *

Dylan and Bronwen had some alone time. Sandy was napping, so the parents cuddled up close. Bronwen loved the break  on Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orchid:  
> red tulip:  
> red chrysanthemums:   
> azalea:  
> white carnation:  
> daisy: loyal love  
> day lily:  
> pink rose: love, appreciation, gratitude  
> red rose: love


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends and family spend their days together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic on the list will be posted next. The title is Fantastic Beasts Convention. Yes, I went there.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives gathered together around the table. Helen had the weekly planner and calendar out. They needed to see who would be available from May 25 to May 29.

"Stiles and I are available, that weekend." Derek began. Everyone added their own cents, before Ryan spoke up;

"Cora, Malia, Kira, and Allison are coming home. Do you think that they would like to come to the convention too?" she wanted to know.

"That'll work perfectly." Stiles smiled. After marking down the names, they planned for saving money to buy merchandise, get food, and stay in town for the convention.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went to an arcade with their children. The kids had fun playing video and racing games. For video games, they had Dance Dance Revolution and classics such as Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Tetris, Street Fighters, Mortal Kombat, Defenders.

In addition to the classics, there were other games such as pinball, claw cranes, air hockeys, and billards tables. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They got korean street food at a food truck. They had a lot of fun together. The couples loved the food and time out.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Isaac, and Danielle got together for dinner. The Rogers-Barnes kids were there also. Dinner was burgers with potato chips, tomato slices, and fruit salad. They were really happy. They loved the dinner.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They kissed passionately as they stripped down to bare skin. When they were nude, Bucky placed Steve on the bed and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady. About fifteen minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve.

He stroked Steve to orgasm, Steve screamed as he spilled his own seed across their stomachs. Bucky held out for a few more seconds before he spilled deep inside of his husband.

As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled. They were content with their lives now. The couple had made big strides and knew that no matter what, they would always have their family and friends.


End file.
